johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake
|Alliances = |Challenges = 2 |Votes = 3 |Days= 12 }} Blake was a contestant on Survivor: Turmoil. Starting out on Pakoh, Blake approached the game with caution, aiming to have friendly relations with everyone. When a tribe switch occurred, Blake was stuck with the two most inactive Pakoh members, and he falsely assumed the tribe would eliminate them first, and ended up being blindsided for being too big a social threat. Biography Name: Personal Claim to Fame: ' '''Hobbies: ' '''Pet Peeves: Three Words to Describe You: ''' '''SURVIVOR Contestant You're Most Like: 'Why should you be cast on SURVIVOR: ' Survivor: Turmoil Blake started the game on the Pakoh tribe. Having jumped the gun and made too many alliances in the first ORG he played, he decided to make a more subtle apporach and build friendships first. He quickly formed an alliance with Will and Grady, although Grady soon became inactive, which worried Blake to the point where he began thinking of replacing Grady with the more active and trustworthy Andrew. Pakoh won the first two immunity challenges and things looked good for Blake as Jacob G. was a guaranteed first boot due to inactivity, but then a tribe switch occured. Blake remained on Pakoh, but his closest ally Will was switched to Alak. Blake was unfortunately joined on Pakoh by Grady and Jacob G, who were the two most inactive members. Blake was joined on Pakoh by challenge powerhouse Katie, former rival Haze, and the other returning players, Chris and Patrick. Due to the numbers disadvantage, Blake worried for his safety, but was quickly thrown into an alliance by Katie, and was joined by Haze and Patrick. Blake didn't trust Katie but didn't want to make a move while there were inactive players still in the game. Pakoh lost the first immunity challenge after the swap and it was down to Jacob or Grady due to inactivity. Blake, like the rest of the tribe, wanted Jacob, but was worrried his inactivity was a cover for an idol. He needn't have worried, however, as Jacob didn't even vote at the Tribal Council and was subsequently booted 5-1. Blake then joined a Skype group call with alliance members Haze, Patrick and Katie, and also began friendly relations with Chris. Blake assumed that Grady would be the next to go after Pakoh lost te challenge, but worried Grady had an idol and arranged to throw a vote on Tom, the other inactive member, while getting Grady to do the same. However, unknown to Blake, Chris began campaigning for his elimination, deeming him to be too dangerous a player to take forward. Chris gathered the returning players in an attempt to blindside Blake. After confirming Grady's vote for Tom, Blake debated whether or not it was necessary to vote for Tom. He didn't want to lose his alliance's trust and ended up doing so anyway, which was his downfall. Blake was then blindsided in a 3-2-2 vote. Voting History Trivia *Blake was the first victim of the The Returnee Alliance. *Blake has played with Hayze in every ORG he has ever competed in, and Haze has voted him out each time. **Despite this, Blake thinks Hayze is adorable and totally forgives him. <3 *It has been officially confirmed after this ORG that Blake sucks at life and seriously needs to learn to play the game before he gets played. *Blake won the Pre-Merger Most in Need of Redemption award at the JPORG Awards. Category:15th Place Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Survivor: Turmoil Category:Pre-merge boot Category:Males Category:Pakoh Tribe Category:5th Voted Out Category:Day 12